Life Sucks!
by Angel-EyesXxX
Summary: A Uchiha And Huyga... Both love each other, but the consepts of High School will always be there to ruin it all! SasuHina
1. Prolouge

I dont own Naruto... That would be way too much pressure...

* * *

Once upon a time, long ago there was a 16-year-old boy who fell madly in love with a 15-year-old girl. Needless to say the girl felt the same way. Unfortunately for both, the boy was too proud and the girl was just plain shy. Many girls knew that the girl liked the boy, but they wanted to have the boy for their selves and so they would not help the hopeless girl.

This, my friends, is the story of the fearless Uchiha and the fearful Hyuga.

The Uchiha was beautiful. Loved by all and wanted by all. The way his black hair shined navy blue in the sun was extraordinary. His graceful movements would flow as smoothly as a brook. His voice was as soft and peaceful as a flute and as deep and the largest trench in the ocean. His heart was longed for. Though nobody would ever find out that it was already stolen. Her light would guild his mind away from his past, and towards the future, his future, with her…

The Hyuga was as peaceful as a lily on a summer day, as kind as a tamed lion and as quiet as the cheetah when it hunts for its prey. She was as calm as the baby blue sky in mid afternoon. Her Beauty was overwhelming, though it was never shown. Her life, though, was as tangled as a herd of tigers in the savanna. But when she saw the Uchiha her love would rule over all else, even her father's beatings…

He needed her… She needed him… What would stop them? ………. High School Reputations of course!

* * *

This is the first chapter… It will take at least 20 **kind and good **reviews to make me continue this story… after 2 months and there are still not 20 reviews, I am going to delete. Have a Nice Day.

DDR-Princess


	2. Oh My Gosh

NYA I 3LOVE 3 YOU GUYS 20 REVIEWS WOOHOO HERES THE NEXT CHAPPIE 3

I don't own Naruto… trust me, it better that way… yea…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first day of school… literally; this girl had been home-schooled all her life.

'Thank god its over.' She thought to herself, she had always hated it at her 'home' as people called it. It was a horrible place to grow up. So many people telling you what to do, they either hated you or loved you. Most hated her, she was just too different and for that she was beaten, almost every night it seems. Her father had started drinking before he came home 3 years ago, and every time she said something wrong to her overdosed father she would receive another bruise. It was horrible, but it would all end now… hopefully…

He smacked his alarm clock hard and rose from his laying position on his bed. He swung his legs over the bed and slowly looked for his black and white cow slippers (you know the ones with the little cow heads sticking out the front… Aww). When he found them he made his way to the dresser and randomly grabbed a pair of pant and a shirt. Quietly he made his way to the bathroom, he hated it when his family woke up early. He was the only one out of all 3 of them that was a morning person. After drying himself off and getting dressed he dug into his drawer and pulled out 2 eyebrow rings that were attached by a small chain, a lip hoop fro the side of his bottom lip and 2 earrings that were also attached by a small chain. He rubbed his eyes and rubbed the fog off the mirror, revealing his flawless face. Quickly he put in all of his peircings. He was pretty well known at his school as the Emo kid that was hot and all the girls liked. He hated it, why do they think he went emo in the first place for? Jeese.

Slowly she walked to school in her large jacket and baggy jeans. She wasn't exactly tomboy but at the same time she was far from girly-girl. She didn't have any friends because she wasn't allowed out of the house very often. So she was quite scared about going to a new school so soon.

She sighed and began to cross the street, 'I hope I fit in a little bit.' She thought to herself with such grief.

Suddenly a shriek was heard from the school, all heads turned.

His eyes where wild as he slammed on the brakes, but it was no use, he hit the girl, He of all people Hit a Girl with his Car!

As soon as the car stopped he pushed open the door and ran to her. He heard people honking their car horns, obviously not knowing what had happened. Slowly he picked her up, amazed she weighted so little and walked to the sidewalk. They were on a road that not many people walk on. He gently set her down and took off his jacket and laid to down, after he laid the girl down on his jacket. Slowly he undid her jacket to see if she was bleeding, unfortunately, she was. He carried her to his car and brought her to the nearest medical center. Also known as his school.

As he got out of the car a group of girls came to greet him, to his dismay. Slowly he made his way through the crowd and to the passenger door. He opened the door and carefully scooped Hinata up, bridal style, and walked into the school, leaving a flock of shocked females behind him.

He raced towards the nurse's office. He slowed as he neared the doors; with care he used his back to push open the swinging entrance.

"Hello, please wait a moment." The receptionist mumbled not looking up form her work.

"Uhh," Sasuke growled, "how bout no?" He finished as he charged into the nurse's office. Carefully he placed her down on the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R PLEASE


	3. Woah!

I don't own Naruto… trust me, it better that way… yea…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she slowly opened her eyes she was greeted by an unusual sight. A boy.

'Oh my gosh what happened? If Papa finds out I'm dead!' she screamed in her mind. She quietly sat up and looked around, the room was pure white and so clean it was scary. Finally she looked at the boy.

"Oh My Gosh." she whispered looking at the closest thing on earth that you could find to an angel. His hair was a dark black that's seemed to shine navy blue in the light, his face was chiseled to perfection. The piercings gave him that bad boy look that would make a girl go crazy. She couldn't help but stare, but hey what would he care, he was asleep right? Suddenly his eyes flew open. This only caused her to stare even more at the beautiful ebony orbs that were hiding behind his thick eyelashes. But the thing that made her look away was the fact the he was staring right back. She quietly placed her hands on the middle of her chest. The elders had told her to stop poking her fingers together, so now her new habit was that, hey they never said she couldn't do something different!

Suddenly she heard a soft whisper and then somebody clearing their throat. The boy was the only person other than her in the room so she decided to look at him.

"Umm, I accidentally hit you… With my car… Sorry." He faltered.

"You hit me, with your car?" She repeated, only to get a vicious nod of his head in return. "Why'd you do that?" She questioned.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "Uhh, I didn't do it on purpose…"

"That's what they all say!" Hinata accused.

The dark haired man's face twisted into a mess of confusion. 'That just makes him hotter!' Something in the back of Hinata's mind mocked. She quickly pushed it away.

"Sorry, I've just been a bit jumpy as of late." Hinata sighed with a bit of an English accent. "I'm not really used to all the people."

""What were you home schooled or something?" Sasuke laughed.

"Yes." Hinata answered. All the laughing ceased.

"Oh…" He stumbled. Trying to look everywhere but at her. "So, do you wan me to show you around the school? … Wait, you do go to this school right?"

"Umm, what school is this?"

"Kohona High."

"Yup, this is my school." She sounded thankful.

"Okay so do you want me too?"

"…Sure."

"Okay, so what class do you have first?" He asked as he helped her sit up.

"Umm," She mumbled as she dug around in her backpack, "Art, with Anko."

"Okay I'll show you where that is, the bell is about to ring so Ill hunt you down at lunch and show you around." He offered.

"That sounds great. Thank you so much!" A small smile tugged at his lips, he had just fallen… hard, and he knew it.

PLEASE R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R PLEASE

Lol I like this chapter, how about the layout? Like, Dislike? Review and tell me:3 TTYL


	4. A Day of Misery

I don't own Naruto… trust me, it better that way… yea…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked down the long hall Sasuke asked Hinata if he could see her schedule. She unknowingly handed it to him.

Day1 Day2 Day3 Day4 Day5 Day6 Day7 Day8

Art Science Math PE I T English SS French

Math PE I T English SS French Art Science

Break Break Break Break Break Break Break Break Break Break Break Break

I T English SS French Art Science Math PE

LunchLunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

SS French Art Science Math PE I T English

"Nice, you have your electives on one day with two easy subjects." He complimented.

"Hmm?" She mumbled as she looked into yet another classroom, "When will we get there?" She asked.

"Its at the very end of this hall. We should be there soon."

"But what about your class? Won't you be late?"

"I'm used to it." He grumbled back. Hinata decided to ignore this and they continued down the hall in silence.

Sasuke just pushed open the door, as Hinata was about to knock. All eyes were on her, causing her to turn apple red. She watched as Sasuke gave a note to the teacher.

She heard Anko sigh.

"Class, this is our new student, Hyuga Hinata. Pay no attention to her and continue your work…. NOW" She glared. Hinata's eyes were wide.

Sasuke passed her and whispered, "Good luck," as he stepped out the door. She just stared after him. She jumped when her name was called. Quickly she scurried over to the teacher.

"I'm Anko. This is my class. I suggest you pay attention and do your best in this class or you will fail. Follow the rules and you wont get hurt. Right now we are drawing mazes, Temari will explain for you. Temari." She called and a girl put her unused hand up, but kept her head down. She had blonde hair that was pulled into four ponytails at the back of her head. She was wearing a purple dyed leather, around the neck, shirt and extremely baggy blue jeans that sagged enough to show that she was wearing black and white checkered boxers, and of course to top it off gray and white skater shoes.

Hinata nervously walked over to the girl and sat next to her. The said girl slowly looked up.

"What are you doing." She growled, it was more of a statement than a question.

"U-um… A-Anko Sensei t-told me t-t-to come to y-you for in-instructions." She was nervous, but who wouldn't be, this girl was intimidating.

"Really? Me… weird." She poked her chin then stood up and walked away. Hinata stared at her back with horror.

Within minutes she was back, in her hands were a piece of paper, ruler, pencil and an eraser. She dropped them in front of Hinata.

"Uhh.." Hinata started at the supplies. Temari leaned over, pencil in hand, and put two dots on the sides of the paper.

She started to explain how to do it to Hinata. About half way through the explanation Hinata looked up at her and smiled. She had now met her first friend in this crazy new school.

About twenty minutes later she signed her name at the bottom of the sheet of paper and picked it up. She smiled at her work and went to hand it in. She showed it to Anko-sensei and put it onto the pile.

After class she walked out of the room only to stop when she heard her name called. She turned around to find Temari and a girl with long chocolate brown hair that had the bangs pulled onto the sides of her head in buns.

"Hinata, this is Tenten. She's a friend of mine, I thought you might want to make some new friends, you know being new and everything." Temari explained with a smile. Tenten waved at her with a smile, Hinata shyly waved back.

"Thank you Temari, that was very considerate of you. But I have to find my locker." She sighed with a frown.

"Oh what's the number?" It was Tenten who spoke this time.

"Umm," She hummed as she looked at her paper, "476."

"Ohhhhhh…." Both the girl grimaced. "That right by where the jocks hang out." Temari informed.

"But we'll take you there." Tenten smiled and started to walk in a random direction. Temari grabbed Hinata's arm and followed her. They went up a pair of stairs and walked down a bit of a hallway; at the end of the hallway there was a group of people.

"Here we go." Temari sighed, tightening her grip on Hinata's arm.

Suddenly they all turned and looked at the three girls. They watched as a guy walked to the front and raised a pierced eyebrow at them.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke growled, his voice below freezing.

"Her locker is here." Temari retorted. Sasuke scanned them and moved aside, seeing him all the other 'jocks' did too. Tenten walked through to the locker and stood beside it, waiting for Hinata.

She dug through her bag until she found a slip of paper with her combo on it. She dials to open it. She went down to her knees and opened her backpack and pulls out a dark blue, almost black, shelf and puts it inside. One by one she took the books out and put them into the locker. Last she took out a black bag and placed it on one of the three hooks. She took out her schedule and used a magnet to hold it up on the locker door. She had math next.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R PLEASE

STUPID MOTHER JUST CAUSE I "ACCIDENTLY" THREW A PIECE OF WOOD AT MY SISTER HEAD SHE TOOK MY WHOLE COMPUTER AWAY, PIECE BY PIECE…. EEK, well at least I got it back, eh?


	5. Raven?

I don't own Naruto… trust me, it better that way… yea…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing she gathered her math books and dumped them into her new roxy book bag and checked her map. This was it, there was no turning back now.

She walked into the class, thankful that she wasn't late for this one too.

"Uh, I'm the new student here, Hyuga Hinata?" She asked looking at the teacher.

"Oh yea, I heard bout you." The man slurred. He looked about twenty or so; he wore glasses and had long silver hair that was tied back into a low ponytail… He seemed to be drunk… his breath was atrocious.

"Uh yeah." She gave him a weird look and leaned away from him a bit, "Where do I sit?" She was becoming impatient and she didn't like this teacher very much.

"Righ' o'er there Missy." He growled pointing in a random direction while still looking strait at her. Hinata raised her eyebrows, but left in that general direction never the less.

After about five minutes the teacher called everybody's attention.

"We gots a new student midis!" He burst out laughing at his 'pirate' joke. Everybody just sighed. "Well err," He coughed, "She right over there, by Haruno and Ino."

"MY NAMES SAKURA!" the girl with pink hair yelled at the teacher.

"Yup, sure it is Hun…" He nodded pulling out a metal bottle and taking a big swig.

"Well anyways, her names… uh… err.. It starts with an H… Don't tell me..." He stood there blinking for a couple minutes before picking up his paper and reading off, "Hyuga Hinata!" He dropped the paper and pulled out the bottle again taking a bigger gulp this time.

"Uh Sir, you read that off the paper…" Some stupid kid that Hinata later found out to be Kida corrected.

"I DID NOT YOU LITTLE (censored)!!!" The teacher screamed at the poor student with wide eyes. You could have mistaken him for an angry snake

"Y-yes sir." Kiba answered with wide eyes, sinking back into his seat.

"Well as some of you already know, my name is Kabuto. That is what you call me, nothing more, nothing less. Got it?"

"Yes Kabuto." The students answered in unison.

"Well, read chapter three, we'll have a test next class on it. Have a good day." Then he stumbled out of the classroom. Hinata leaned over to the girl named Sakura.

"Is he always like that?"

"Not before Orochimaru was fired."

"Fired?" She questioned knotting her eyebrows.

"Yeah, he was molesting this kid named Gaara. Never be the same again, dyed his hair red and wears eyeliner. Eek, he creeps me out!" Sakura shivered.

"Oh." Hinata gasped with wide eyes.

"Yeah, well it was rumored that Kabuto and Orochimaru had something goin' on, so when he left Kabuto got really depressed and started drinking. In the end the principle just gave up getting mad at Kabuto about being drunk and left him alone." Sakura said as a matter of fact.

"So Kabuto and Orochimaru were lovers, then when Orochimaru got fired for screwing up somebody's life Kabuto went and got eternally drunk." Hinata raised her eyebrow.

"Yup. So your new here, what's happened so far?"

"Oh um, I made two new friends and I found my locker. I met my art teacher, and did a project in art… Oh and this morning this guy hit me with his car."

"You got hit by a car this morning?" Sakura gasped.

"Yeah, but the guy was really nice and brought me to the nurses office and showed me to my first class." She smiled.

"Oh, what's his name?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"I think his name was Sasuke." The whole room looked at her in silence. Hinata's eyes widened. "uh?"

The whole room went up in screams and shrieks, "SASUKE HELPED HER, GET HER." was the most common. Hinata's eyes widened even more as she slowly backed away from Sakura and the large mob of females that were slowly cornering her like a little lost dog. Just as she stumbled to her doom, she heard an angel. Well she thought it was an angel…

"Oh leave her alone, she probably didn't even know about your _awesome Sasuke_." A blonde boy said, stepping between her and the angry mob.

"Back off Naruto this isn't your problem… For once." The blonde girl, Ino, retorted.

"Well you freaks shouldn't be picking on the new student just because she had a little run in with Sasuke." Naruto sighed. He then turned around and offered her a hand up. She accepted the hand and pulled herself up.

"My names Naruto. Nice to meet you Miss. Hinata." He smiled and shook her hand, completely oblivious to her bright red face.

"Uh, Uh…" Hinata stumbled. This guy had blonde hair that went everywhere. He was wearing a fairly loose shirt, but it was tight enough to show he had a good build. He wore very baggy pants the hung low enough to show his light blue plaid boxers, he was also wearing skater shoes, they were really nice. 'He reminds me of Temari,' Hinata thought to herself.

"So I heard the Sasuke-teme did his good deed for the year, I just didn't think that it would include anybody else. Hmm, you must be REALLY nice to get the Teme, of all people, to do something good for you." Naruto smiled.

"Uh, he hit me with his car and brought me back to the clinic. Wouldn't he do that for anybody?"

Then came her answer. The whole class burst out laughing.

"Should I take that as a no then?"

"Oh hell no, this is Teme we're talking 'bout, he wouldn't do squat for anybody. He didn't get the nickname "Raven" for no reason. You see," He grasped her around the shoulders and did vivid hand actions in front of their faces, "Ravens can kill humans if they wanted to, and sometimes it's only for fun. Sometimes they just pick and pick at the bones until they loose interest."

"He sounds scary." Hinata whispered, "But why would all those girls like him if he's so mean?"

"HES TOO HOTT NOT TO LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!" came her anonymous replies.

"Bringggggggg." Came the bell.

"Well bye!" Naruto yelled as he skipped out the door.

"Bye." She replied meekly, the room was empty. She slowly headed out the door into the hall.

She was thinking about the "Raven" as she had learned recently, when she walked right into someone.

"Sorry!" She gasped as she looked up. Her eyes widened considerably when she saw who it was.

* * *

PLEASE R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R PLEASE 


	6. Knight in Shining Armor

I don't own Naruto… trust me, it better that way… yea…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"N-Neji-Ni!" She managed to gasp out. His eyes bore holes into her own. She eeped and quickly moved to the side to let him pass. Slowly she made her way to her locker to get her things for her next class, 'I didn't know Ni-San went here…' She thought to herself while she picked up her small folder with a picture of an anime cat on the front and headed down the hall.

Slowly she opened the door and stepped in. She thanked God she was the first one to this class. She didn't know if she could handle walking in and having so many eyes on her again. She snuck up to the front as quietly as she could. The teacher looked up from her computer.

"Hello." She greeted in a sharp monotone.

"Umm, Hello. Im new here so…" she answered back, careful not to stutter.

"You can sit over in seat 13. That is next to my top student. Im sure he would love to help you." She said looking back at her computer screen.

"Thank you, umm?"

"Tsunade." She answered, still not looking up at her.

"Thank you Tsunade-sensei."

"Go sit down." She growled. Hinata quickly scurried over to her seat and put her things down.

After a short wait people started to file in. What confused Hinata the most thought is that everybody was giving her weird looks as they walked past her. She soon realized why. Uchiha Sasuke walked through the door and took the spot right next to her. He dropped his stuff then typed in the password and leaned back in his chair as he waited for it to load.

Suddenly he looked over at her, "What?"

Hinata tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"You're staring a me." He stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized and whipped around to stare at the screen, trying to figure out what the password was.

Her eyes widened as she saw a large hand go to her keyboard and type in "worldww".

"Just don't forget it okay?" Sasuke asked looking at her.

"Kay…" She answered.

The rest of the class was pretty much the same, her getting stuck on something and him leaning over to show her how to do it. She ignored all the horrified or jealous looks people shot at her.

* * *

In that one day she learned that Sasuke was the top of all the classes he was in, how to bold an HTML and make a table, and that the Mongols took over too much of Europe and that caused their fall. TenTen and Temari introduced her to a couple of other kids. She already knew Kiba and Naruto, but she met three other people too, Shikamaru, hes Temari's boyfriend, Shino, a friend of Kiba's from when they were in pre-school and a boy named Chouji, he is Shikamaru's friend who's a bit sensitive about his weight. They were all really nice.

Hinata sighed in grief as she walked to her locker after social studies. Slowly she made her way through the jock crowd and to her locker to go through her things and put everything away. The teachers took pity on her and didn't give her any homework. Just as she was walking out of the crowd Sasuke stopped her.

"Hey, want a ride?" He asked looking at her. Everybody turned to look at him wide eyed.

"Me?" Hinata asked pointing at herself stupidly.

"Yeah, you." He sighed

"Oh… Yeah, sure. Thank you."

"Common." He said as he turned to walk away. Hinata jogged to catch up with him and when she did she fell into step with him. "um, may I ask why you want to give me a ride?" She wondered out loud.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, from what I've heard. No offence or anything. But you seem to have a very mean reputation." She said hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Yeah…?" He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. She just noticed that he was almost a full head taller than her.

"Uh yeah…" She stopped, she couldn't think of anything else to say so she just followed him to his car and slipped into the front seat.

"Well that's not my fault, is it?" He stated. By now Hinata had figured out that there was no point in arguing with the guy. It was either his way or your begging for a fight, verbal or physical. He sighed and leaned back in his seat, then tipped his head over her way and looked at her threw the corners of his eyes. "People see what they see. Its not my fault that they never see me when I do something good."

"Ohh." Hinata muttered, "So you can be nice.?" It sounded more like a question then a statement like she had meant it to be.

"Yeah. When I want to be or when somebody deserves it."

"So Do I deserve it or are you just guilty about hitting me with your car this morning?"

He twitched as he leaned forward again and pulled the car out of the parking spot. "You deserve it. Your to innocent, there are too many guys in this school who would love to take advantage of your naïve personality."

"So basically, you're worried about me and have decided to be my knight in shining armor." She bit her lip in thought.

"Hmm… Yupp." He stated with a nod of his head though he still didn't take his eyes off the road.

Hinata just stared at him. "Right here. And how do I know that you aren't just one of them?" She questioned with suspicion.

"Well… You'll just have to learn how to trust me." He turned and smirked at her as they pulled up in front of her western styled home.

"Well, Sasuke, thank you very much for the ride." She said with a smile.

"All in a days work, your Highness." He mocked with a smile tugging at the tips of his mouth. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight sharp." He said as he turned back to the road.

Hinata closed the door with a small crunch and leaned into the open window, looking at him. "I'll be waiting, my loyal knight."

She winked at him, turned and headed to the front door. Sasuke let out yet another sigh as he watched her slip into the door and shut it with a extremely soft 'click'.

"You'd better be worth this." He muttered under his breath as he pulled his hand through his soft raven locks.He then put his car into first gear and roared out into the busy streets.

* * *

PLEASE R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R PLEASE

Like? No Like? Just click the button and tell me. ;) Reviews are motivating!

\/

\/

\/


	7. Ring Ring

I don't own Naruto… trust me, it better that way… yea…

Sorry for so short and for taking to **bloody ****long!** But here you are.. I think my block is lifting so hopefully a quick chapter soon. Hope you all haven't forgotten my story!!

* * *

She went as quietly as she could as she crept up the steps to her room.

"So how was school?" Came as sinister reply that caused her to stop.

"It was fine," she answered in a whisper, choosing not to turn around. Angry eyes bore holes in her back.

"Go make supper already. We're all hungry girl!" He yelled, making Hinata jump. As quickly as she could she scurried past him to the kitchen.

She thought deeply about what Naruto said while she cooked. She thought so deeply that she soon just started thinking about Naruto himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she walked up stairs to her bedroom to take a shower she continued to wonder about the odd blonde.

'How could someone be so nice to someone they have just met' she thought, amazed by the fact.

She dumped the thought as she walked into her sister, Hanabi, and hers room. She smiled as she looked over Hanabi's sleeping form. Hanabi was just like her. Hinata wanted deeply to ask her how her first day of school was but she didn't dare disturb her. Instead she snuck into the bathroom and had a nice, calming bath.

Hinata stopped on her way out of the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Letting out a sad sigh she turned and continued on her way to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke to the ring of her cell phone. Which confused her because her father was asleep still and he was the only one who knew her phone number. Slowly she slid out of bed and towards her dresser. Opening the phone she saw that it said 'Private Number' which confused her further. Pressing send she pressed the small blue device against her head.

"Good Morning, Beautiful," was the sound that greeted her.

"W-who's this?" She asked with concern.

"Dear you are such a heartbreaker…" Came the husky reply.

After a moment of thought she cried "Sasuke?" Into the mouthpiece.

"The one and only," Came the deep reply laced with laughter.

"How did you get this number?" Hinata hissed into the mouthpiece.

"I have ways," He answered mysteriously.

"Well good for you, but what do you want?" Hinata was starting to get annoyed by now.

"Just making sure your up, its your second day of school already! You should be exited!" He mocked.

"Oh, well thank you I guess…" She replied hesitantly.

"Well I'll be there in an hour so be fast!"

"Okay bye bye."

"Je." Click, he was gone. Hinata looked at her phone, grinned and started down the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After keeping a cool face during breakfast she trotted out the door and waited by the curb. About five minutes later a black Harley Davidson pulled up. Hinata jumped up as it pulled to a stop. Sasuke stripped off his helmet and smirked at her.

"Ready to go hime?" He asked. Hinata just grinned and took the helmet he was holding out to her.

Jumping on the back of the bike she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's stomach and could feel his muscles doing a dance. She asked herself again how she always felt so comfortable around this boy she just met and she could barley even talk to her own sister without blushing.

Vroom, they were off. Hinata's long hair waving behind her.

* * *

PLEASE R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R PLEASE 

Like? No Like? Just click the button and tell me. ;) Reviews are motivating!

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/


	8. Hello Kitty!

As Sasuke parked his bike in the senior parking area Hinata frowned.  
'Senior.' She thought, 'but I'm only a sophmore. Does he know that'  
"What are you doing?" Came a deep voice.  
She looked up and realised that Sasuke had already started the treck towards the school, leaving her sitting on the seat of his beautiful Harley in a daze.  
"Sorry, I'm comming!" She called back, trying to swing her leg over the leather seat while keeping balance with her heavy bag.  
She ran to catch up with him.  
"You're a senior." Hinata stated, not looking at him as they walked.  
"Yeah," he snorted, watching her by teh corner of his eye.  
She looked at him, "but you were in my info tech class yesterday"  
"I'm a peer tutor." He looked forward once more.  
"Right." She stopped.

--

Walking through the large school doors Sasuke raised a hand and walked away. Hinata stared after him til she was shoved out of the way of the doors. Sighing she started elbowing her way through the crowds towards her locker, trying to ignore all the hateful glares she was gaining fromt he female population. DUcking her head she started winding the combination into her pink combination lock. Openeing it she huffed and looked at the picture that hung on the door. Staring back at her was a beautiful woman about 20 with a smile long red hair. Hinata stared at the image of her mother for a while before taking a deep breath and pulling out her science equipment. Desciding that she would use her hello kitty binder for this class she pulled from the pile and shoved it into her over sized ruby gloom tote bag. Taking off her jacket and stuffing it inside her locker she took a deep breath and smiled. Pushing her way through the vicious group of teens she ran her hand through her hair and fluffed her bangs back into their spot, just above her eyebrows. Striding down the hall her eyes wandered, looking for the door with a plack that read 201.

--

She was early. Finding a spot in the back of the room she settled and took out her sketchbook.

--

With an unnoticed smile on her face she didn't notice all the other students file in or the ringing of the bell. Only when a booming voice rang out did she snap from her daze. An odd man with a bowl cut and large eyebrows stood at the front of the room. A large grin spread across his face.  
"...Science is a important aspect of your youthful lives! You must understand, science is what explains it all. Its the reason there are cures for diseases, it is the reason we know how children are really born, its is the reason"  
Seeing as he wasn;t going to shut up any time soon Hinata went back to her sketch.  
Halfway through her shading, her concentration was broken by a poke in her side. Her head snapped to the left. Bored brown eyes looked back at her.  
"Nice drawing," came a whisper from the guy.  
"uh... Thanks?" She replied unsurley.  
Staring at him he sighed, rolled his eyes and put his head down in his arms. Hinata was about to ask if he was feeling unwell when she heard quiet snores comming from him. Smiling she went back to her drawing.

--

Her first Science class ended quickly. Before she knew it her drawing was complete and the bell had rung. She slid her book back into her bag and her pencil into her purse and followed the crowd out into the hall. Having her locker right across the hall mae it simple for her to grab her next classes things and go. Taking her guy shorts out of her locker and shoving them into her bag followed by her long tanktop. She slid back into the river of students. Following the ones who had gym backs tightly gripped in their hands.

* * *

Sorry? :D REVIEW!!


End file.
